1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to pre-printed form books, in general, and, in particular, to a triad bound form book having a dual purpose storage pouch and mailing envelope attached as a cover thereto.
2. Background and Objects of the Present Invention
Form books known as manifold books or triad bound books are well known in the art of printed form books. Such books typically include a binding to secure the pre-printed forms therein and a front and back cover. The books typically include a plurality of sets of pre-printed forms removably attached to the binding. Each set of forms typically comprises at least two or more copies of the pre-printed form, wherein data may be written in predetermined positions on the top form and the written information is passed via carbon paper or carbonless paper to subsequent pre-printed forms in the same set adjacent to and below the top form. Typically, a stiff sheet of paper or cardboard is inserted between the sets of pre-printed forms such that information that is written on the first set of pre-printed forms does not transfer down into the second set of pre-printed forms.
Form books of the aforementioned type are frequently used by service oriented businesses, including home repair service persons who may be providing services such as repair of appliances, air conditioning systems, plumbers, electricians, etc., or may be used in the medical profession by physicians, opticians, etc., who see patients and take detailed information based on an interview with the patient and need to record such information. Frequently, in either the service person situation or the medical application, the customer or patient is given a copy of the service report or patient report, a copy is retained in the form book for future reference of the individual taking the information, and a third copy is forwarded to a remote location, perhaps for purposes of generating an invoice for the services rendered or for processing an insurance claim.
In the past, the copies which were to be forwarded to a remote location were subject to being lost or misdirected resulting in delayed billings or delayed insurance reimbursements. A need exists for a form book and method of use whereby the copies to be forwarded to a remote location are (1) stored (or filed) until such time is appropriate for forwarding and, (2) forwarding to the remote location in the most efficient manner.
The present invention meets this need by providing a storage envelope that functions as a dual purpose storage pouch (filing system) and future mailing envelope attached as a cover for the form book of the present invention.